Pozwól mi
by lady birrd
Summary: Po walce z Bermudą Xanxus nie może do końca poradzić sobie ze swoim kalectwem. Wsparcie ma w swej prawej ręce - Squalo. XS.


Pozwól mi wprowadzić cię do mojego świata, będę kierować tam każdym twoim krokiem, nauczę się twoich przebudzeń, wymyślę twoje noce, będę przy tobie. Pozacieram wszystkie wytyczone losy, zaszyję wszystkie rany. Kiedy będziesz wściekły, zwiążę ci ręce na plecach, żebyś nie mógł wyrządzać zła, zbliżę moje usta do twych warg, żeby zagłuszyć twoje krzyki, i nigdy już nic nie będzie takie samo, a jeśli teraz jesteś sam, to odtąd będziemy sami we dwoje...

~ Marc Levy

Dla Squalo przebudzenie się ze snu było niczym wynurzenie się z głębokiej i ciemnej wody. Światło kłuło go w oczy, dźwięki były dziwnie rozmyte, niewyraźne. Varijny szermierz chciał zakląć, jednak czuł niesmak i posuchę w ustach, więc z jego gardła wyrwało się tylko niewyraźne charknięcie.  
Ktoś obok niego poruszył się. Superbi powoli odwrócił głowę i ujrzał drzemiącego Xanxusa. Jego szef był cały w bandażach, a jego twarz była dziwnie blada. Coś jednak było nie tak.  
Wzrok Squalo prześlizgnął się powoli po jego szefie, by zauważyć brak prawego ramienia. Squalo wykrzywił wargi. A więc ten koszmar był prawdą. Ten skurwysyn Bermuda to zrobił. Ale potem spojrzał niżej i zauważył brak nogi.  
Xanxus siedział na wózku inwalidzkim.  
Świadomość tego jak bardzo jego szef został okaleczony, wstrząsnęła szermierzem do tego stopnia, że poczuł niemiły ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Jeżeli wcześniej czuł się źle, to teraz poczuł się wręcz okropnie. Co się wydarzyło, gdy Bermuda go pokonał? Czy kogoś zabił? Może tego idiotę Sawadę…  
— W końcu się obudziłeś, śmieciu. Nie masz kredytu na sen, wiesz.  
Squalo popatrzył na Xanxusa. W czerwonych oczach szefa widać było… zmęczenie. Był potwornie zmęczony. Ale to nie umniejszyło jego wrodzonej złośliwości.  
— Ile byłem nieprzytomny?  
Xanxus wyprostował się na krześle.  
— Ponad dwa tygodnie. Najpierw musieli cię odratować, bo Bermuda praktycznie przebił cię na wylot. – Jego głos zmienił się w cichy warkot. Squalo przez chwilę z rozbawieniem zauważył, że czasem Bester i Xanxus są identyczni. – Vongola sprowadziła tu prawie wszystkich Strażników Słońca. To nie jest rana, z którą mogłaby poradzić sobie zwykła medycyna.  
— Rozumiem. A co z tobą? – Superbi zerknął wymownie na jego ramię, a potem na nogę. Oczy Xanxusa pociemniały.  
— Mnie nie da się odratować.  
Squalo spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi, a jednak coś zimnego opadło na dno jego żołądka. Nie mógł jednak dać po sobie poznać, że współczuje Xanxusowi, bo najpewniej by zginął. Xanxus nie cierpiał współczucia.  
— Są protezy – powiedział cicho.  
— Nie będę polegał na zmechanizowanej ręce czy nodze – warknął Xanxus. – Chcę polegać na czymś, co mnie nie zdradzi.  
— Ja jestem twoją prawą ręką i nigdy cię nie zdradzę – powiedział Squalo i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Ale to już wiesz.  
— Prawie umarłeś, walcząc z tym zdechlakiem! – ryknął nagle Xanxus. W tym momencie najpewniej by wstał, by podkreślić swoją wyższość. – Na niewiele byś mi się przydał martwy!  
— STANĄŁEM W TWOJEJ OBRONIE! – Donośny głos Squalo rozniósł się po pustej sali i najpewniej słyszeli go wszyscy w szpitalu. Napięcie w powietrzu było tak gęste, że niemal namacalne. Srebrne oczy i czerwone toczyły niemą walkę na to kto pierwszy odwróci wzrok. – Ale z tobą to jest tak zawsze, prawda? – Teraz Squalo już prawie syczał.  
Xanxus patrzył na niego rozjuszony.  
— Nie kazałem ci interweniować. Sam wydałeś na siebie wyrok.  
— Owszem i gówno ci do tego czy umarłbym, czy nie. Znalazłbyś zastępstwo na moje miejsce, prawda? Tak to się robi z szermierzami. Umierają i ktoś inny ich zastępuje, gdy nie są zdolni dzierżyć miecz. Tak było z Tyrem. Tak byłoby ze mną.  
Xanxus nachylił się nad nim i schwycił go za połę szpitalnej piżamy. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jego.  
— Nie szukałbym na ciebie zastępstwa, bo ty masz tu być. I zobaczyć jak staję się szefem Vongoli.  
Squalo prychnął.  
— A dojdzie kiedyś do tego?  
Dawno temu za taki komentarz niechybnie czekałaby go kula między oczy. Teraz był to tylko przytyk, za który tylko Squalo by się nie dostało. Xanxus wykrzywił wargi w pogardliwym uśmiechu.  
— Dojdzie. I zetniesz te kłaki.  
— Przecież to twoja ulubiona zabawa, przesuwać je między palcami. Pozwoliłbyś mi?  
— Oczywiście, że nie pozwoliłbym, szumowino.

* * *

W varijnych kwaterach przywitano ich okrzykami radości, które Xanxus naturalnie zignorował. On i Squalo, którzy ucierpieli najbardziej, byli na wózkach. Reszta Varii dała radę iść o własnych siłach. Xanxus pozwolił pchać swój wózek tylko Lussurii, Squalo do tego zadania wyznaczył Belphegora.  
Obaj musieli przenieść się do kwater na parterze, co dla Squalo było normalne, Xanxusa natomiast zdenerwowało. Irytowała go ta ułomność, która nie pozwalała mu po prostu wbiec po schodach, a potem zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i wywalić nogi na stół.  
Squalo był po prostu zbyt osłabiony, by chodzić. Lekarze zalecili mu poruszanie się na wózku inwalidzkim, a potem o kulach, by nie przeciążać się za bardzo. Szermierz wracał do sił szybko, jakby on sam był Strażnikiem Słońca.  
Dlatego patrzenie na Xanxusa sprawiało, że Superbi czuł się podle. Wtedy, podczas bitwy, nie myślał o niczym, gdy rzucił się przed Xanxusa. Liczyło się tylko to, by spełnić obowiązek jako jego prawa ręka. I zawiódł. Szef Varii miał prawo być na niego wściekły, gdyż go zawiódł. A obiecał mu, że nigdy tego nie zrobi.  
W swoim nowym pokoju Squalo użył swego płomienia w sposób, którego nauczył się dawno temu. Pozwolił, by płomień rozszedł się po jego ciele, odprężając go i wyciszając. To był najlepszy sposób, by pozbyć się negatywnych myśli.  
Po chwili usłyszał prawdziwy deszcz i otworzył powoli oczy. Za oknem zaczęło lać.

Xanxus rozejrzał się po swoim nowym apartamencie i prychnął. Ten pokój był mu obcy, zresztą jak cała reszta siedziby. Dobrze czuł się jedynie w swoim pokoju, w którym unosił się lekki zapach tequilli, zmieszany z mocnym zapachem hebanowego drewna, z którego zrobione było jego łóżko i reszta mebli.  
Xanxus spojrzał na nogawkę spodni, która zwisała bezwiednie. Miejsce, gdzie nie było już nogi, a kikut, mrowiło go nieprzyjemnie. Czuł do siebie niesamowitą odrazę. Kim teraz był? Był pieprzonym wrakiem. Bez ręki i nogi – szef najlepszej grupy zabójców. Xanxus roześmiałby się szyderczo, gdyby nie fakt, że było to cholernie przygnębiające.  
Postanowił położyć się na łóżku. Niezgrabnie podjechał na wózku i warknął z irytacją. Wstawanie, gdy nie miało się ręki i nogi, było trudne. A wstanie z jako taką gracją niemal niemożliwe. Xanxus chciał podeprzeć się ręką i unieść, a wtedy wózek odjechał i czarnowłosy upadł na podłogę, tuż przy samym łóżku.  
— Kurwa mać! – zaklął. Nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony. Nawet po walce z Sawadą. Czuł przerażającą bezsilność, uczucie do tej pory mu obce. Ale wiedział, że prędzej umrze i zgnije niż zawoła kogoś, by mu pomógł. Podparł się zdrową ręką i nogą i udało mu się podciągnąć na łóżko. Tak jak przypuszczał, utrzymanie równowagi będzie niesamowicie ciężkie, ale być może nabierze wprawy, by poruszać się o kulach, a nie na wózku.  
Spojrzał na ciemny sufit. W tej chwili nie czuł się wcale szefem Varii. Być może po raz pierwszy brak buty sprawił, że przestał postrzegać świat jako czarno—biały.  
Kiedy został pokonany przez Bermudę, ucierpiała na tym jego duma. Gdy dowiedział się, że Sawada zapobiegł kolejnej tragedii, nie był nawet zaskoczony. Ale jego wściekłość, zaraz po przebudzeniu, uwolniła Płomień Gniewu, który dawno nie płonął tak jasno i tak intensywnie. Wciąż miał tę moc. Ale czuł się niekompletny.

* * *

Życie w Varii toczyło się dalej. Oczywiście, kilka rzeczy musiało się zmienić ze względu na kalectwo szefa, ale nikt tego nie komentował.  
Squalo poruszał się o kulach i rzucał wyzywające spojrzenia każdemu, kto ośmielił się z niego naśmiewać. Nikt tego nie robił. Wszyscy czuli, że sprawa jest poważna.  
Wszedł do biura Xanxusa. Szef Varii siedział przy biurku, a jego ulubione krzesło było odsunięte pod ścianę. Squalo zacisnął wargi. Mały szczegół sprawił, że zrobiło mu się niemal niedobrze.  
Xanxus uniósł głowę. Widząc jego minę od razu się domyślił, o co chodzi.  
— Minie trochę czasu, zanim zacznę normalnie wstawać z tego pieprzonego urządzenia.  
Squalo pokuśtykał do jego biurka i opadł na krzesło.  
— Co powiesz na rehabilitację? Pomoże ci nabrać jako takiej wprawy…  
— Ile razy mam ci mówić – przerwał mu Xanxus, a jego głos drżał od tłumionego gniewu. – Że nie będę zdawał się na łaskę innych ludzi?  
— Więc wolisz upadać na pysk za każdym razem jak idziesz do kibla? – zirytował się Squalo. Xanxus niemal zmiażdżył go spojrzeniem.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że wolę.  
Superbi prychnął i spojrzał na niego z rezygnacją.  
— To nie czas na honorzenie się. Takie wypadki się zdarzają, a rehabilitacja nie jest oznaką słabości, a tego, że walczysz ze swoim kalectwem.  
Nie dokończył, bo patrzył w czarną lufę pistoletu. Xanxus dalej miał swój refleks.  
— Nazwij mnie kaleką raz jeszcze, a twój mózg będą zeskrobywać z drzwi.  
Squalo uśmiechnął się, a w tym uśmiechu więcej było smutku niż przekory.  
— Wszyscy jesteśmy kalekami, szefie. Fizycznie, psychicznie, co za różnica? Chodzi o to, by się z tego pozbierać. Inaczej to gówno cię pochłonie. – Wstał i chwycił kule. – A skoro nadal celujesz w ludzi pistoletem, zanim skończą mówić, nie jest z tobą tak źle.  
Po czym wyszedł. Xanxus patrzył za nim jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym prychnął i wrócił do przeglądania raportów.

* * *

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim były sny, gdy jego ciało było jeszcze sprawne, a on poruszał się, niczym drapieżnik. Tego mu chyba najbardziej brakowało. Bo gdy budził się rano i zerkał w bok, widział wózek, jego więzienie, największe ograniczenie.  
Wtedy przymykał oczy i pragnął już nigdy się nie obudzić. Śnić wiecznie.

W jedną z takich nocy Xanxus miał problemy z zaśnięciem. Wcześniej po prostu by wstał i napił się tequilli, która spoczywała w barku, jednak teraz problemem było wstanie z łóżka. Dlatego leżał na boku i wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo za oknem. Od kilku tygodni nieprzerwanie padał deszcz.  
Wtedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Xanxus zastanowił się, jaki idiota byłby na tyle głupi, by budzić go o tej porze, gdy drzwi uchyliły się i ujrzał srebrne pasmo włosów.  
— Gdybym teraz spał, miałbyś właśnie dziurę we łbie – mruknął.  
Squalo wślizgnął się do środka. Xanxus ze źle skrywaną zazdrością zauważył, że szermierz nie porusza się już o kulach. Na sobie Squalo miał tylko długie, czarne spodnie od piżamy. Na środku jego brzucha widniała paskudna rana, która najprawdopodobniej nigdy do końca się nie zagoi. Szef Varii wpatrywał się w to miejsce, a uśpiony gniew zaczął znów w nim narastać.  
— Nie wziąłeś zalecanych leków. – Squalo potrząsnął buteleczką, a tabletki zagrzechotały cicho. Xanxus przewrócił oczami.  
— Wezmę potem. Wyjdź.  
Superbi uniósł brwi. Chyba pierwszy raz się zdarzyło, by Xanxus wypraszał go ze swojej sypialni. Zazwyczaj to on był tym, który go tam zaciągał.  
— Mógłbym spać tutaj dziś. Z tobą. – Spojrzał na ciemny kształt, który poruszył się pod kołdrą. – Xanxus?  
— Wyjdź.  
Squalo wyprostował się. Bycie z Xanxusem było jak emocjonalna huśtawka. Za każdym razem, gdy chciał się do niego w jakiś sposób zbliżyć, czarnowłosy robił krok do tyłu. Wszystko musiało być według JEGO zasad. On decydował, kiedy pocałuje Squalo, zaciągnie go do łóżka.  
Superbi odstawił buteleczkę i podszedł do łóżka. Xanxus łypnął na niego. W ciemności jego oczy wyglądały jak u samego diabła. Squalo nie zapominał także o pistoletach pod poduszką.  
— Kładę się – oznajmił szermierz zdecydowanym głosem.  
— Spieprzaj stąd, zanim odstrzelę ci dupsko – warknął Xanxus. W jego głosie była groźba, ale Squalo czuł, jakby jego szef mówił bez przekonania. Coś było nie tak.  
— O co chodzi? Nie mówię o seksie, chcę tylko tu spać.  
— Ale ja nie chcę!  
Squalo szarpał teraz kołdrę.  
— Niby czemu?  
— NIE CHCĘ BYŚ WIDZIAŁ TO CIAŁO, ŚMIECIU!  
Squalo był tak zaskoczony, że przestał szarpać kołdrę i spojrzał na Xanxusa. Szef Varii prychnął i wbił wzrok w swoją zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się gama emocji w tym ból i zawstydzenie. Superbi nigdy nie widział u niego tych emocji. Xanxus wyglądał bardziej… ludzko.  
Poczuł, że palce Xanxusa puszczają kołdrę. To było nieme przyzwolenie. Squalo powoli ściągnął kołdrę.  
Xanxus miał na sobie swoją zwyczajową czarną piżamę. Tam gdzie powinna być prawa ręka i noga, nogawka i rękaw spoczywały, niczym zrzucona skóra węża.  
— Żałosne, co? Nawet nie mam jak zaciągnąć cię do łóżka i unieruchomić nogami. – Xanxus uśmiechnął się słabo.  
— Jaki z ciebie idiota, cholerny szefie. – Superbi pokręcił głową. Długie włosy łaskotały go w gołe plecy. – I dlatego nie chciałeś mnie dopuścić do swojego łóżka. Marna wymówka, godna pieprzonej cnotki.  
Wsunął się do łóżka i ułożył tak, że Xanxus mógł objąć go zdrową ręką. Wtulił głowę w jego ramię i wodził palcem po obojczyku.  
— Nie obchodzi mnie czy masz rękę, czy jej nie masz – mruknął, owiewając szyję Xanxusa ciepłym oddechem. – Nie jestem aż tak płytki.  
— Nie podoba mi się fakt, że moje ciało nie jest tak sprawne jak kiedyś. Czuję się w nim źle. Jakbym był workiem kości i mięsa. – Squalo poczuł jak mięśnie Xanxusa napinają się. Jednocześnie szef Varii bawił się jego włosami, przesuwając srebrzyste kosmyki między palcami. To go zawsze uspokajało. – Czasem to żałuję, że Bermuda mnie tam nie ubił, byłoby mniej zachodu z tym wszystkim.  
Superbi wyrwał się nagle z jego uścisku i przerzucił nad nim nogę, po czym usiadł na nim okrakiem. Xanxus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Zazwyczaj to on przyjmował taką pozycję. Teraz Squalo patrzył na niego z góry. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi. Blade światło lamp z zewnątrz oświetlało jego sylwetkę. Jasną skórę i srebrzyste włosy, niemal nieludzkie, nienaturalne. Twarz Squalo wyrażała cichy gniew, który czaił się w oczach, teraz pociemniałych.  
Wyglądał władczo.  
— Jeszcze raz tak powiesz, a uduszę cię we własnym łóżku. Poduszką. Robiłem to tysiąc razy i wierz mi, nie drgnęłaby mi powieka. – Jego głos brzmiał poważnie i Xanxus wiedział, że Squalo się z nim nie przekomarza.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przeciągnął ręką po jego bliźnie. Squalo wciągnął z cichym sykiem powietrze.  
— Czy to boli? – spytał czarnowłosy, zerkając na niego spod powiek.  
— Nie, tylko… Jak ty potrafisz zmienić temat, odwrócić kota ogonem!  
Xanxus zachichotał, chociaż ten chichot bardziej przypominał gardłowy pomruk. Superbi odrzucił włosy na plecy i ułożył się powoli na nim, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej.  
— Ja nie mam ręki już tyle lat, a jakoś żyję. I w dodatku jestem szermierzem. Przestań płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. I pokaż innym prawdziwą potęgę Varii. Sam fakt, że tu jesteśmy świadczy o naszej sile.  
Xanxus gładził go po plecach. Potem jego ręka zsunęła się niżej, pod gumkę spodni od piżamy. Squalo zamruczał i pocałował go w szyję, a potem przesunął po niej językiem i ugryzł delikatnie w ucho.  
— Taki z ciebie filozof, co? To teraz pomożesz mi się rozebrać.  
Squalo zachichotał i sięgnął zębami do guzików od piżamy, a potem je wyrwał. Cały czas patrzył przy tym Xanxusowi w oczy.  
Wiedzieli, że są niedoskonali, niekompletni. Ale od zawsze w pewien sposób tacy byli. I to już im nie przeszkadzało.

Koniec.


End file.
